


Three Boxes To Rule Them All

by Haecceity



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxes of Orden, Episode: s01e22 Reckoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haecceity/pseuds/Haecceity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara with the Power of Orden, another 1x22 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Boxes To Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brontefanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brontefanatic/gifts).



> Cara with the Power of Orden -from brontefanatic

The memory of the Confessed muttering prayers to their Father Confessor was burned into Cara’s mind. The desiccated remains of her sisters turning to dust in an abandoned, killed by their own Lord Rahl. It was not to borne. It would not come to pass. She would not let it.

Those were the thoughts she clung to as she prepared to journey back to the past. She would not falter. She would save her sisters whatever their objections.

Cara slammed into her past body in mid-stride. Instead of trying to take on the wizard, she swerved to grab the Boxes. Shouldering Darken out of the way, she shouted, “Nobody move!” She brought the Boxes together as quickly as she could, an electric tingle jolting through her body.

Her sisters stared at her in horror. The Seeker looked hurt. Darken and the Mother Confessor looked furious. Cara took a deep breath and steadied her grip, meeting the wizard’s calculating gaze. Her mind raced, looking for a next step. “Stand comfortably.”

“You don’t want to do this, Cara.” Richard said softly.

“I do,” Cara said bitterly. “The Seeker and I traveled to a future where Lord Rahl betrayed our Sisterhood,” she addressed her fellow Mord’Sith. “I saw our Temples falling to ruin. I saw the bones and dust of their defenders left unmourned. No funerals. No honor done to their service.” Her voice was raw with grief and rage.

“The power of Orden corrupts,” the wizard said.

“Then why risk your precious Seeker?” Cara challenged.

“It can only be balanced by the power of Confession,” the Mother Confessor said, fury unabated.

“Why not put the Boxes together yourself?” Cara sneered.

“The Book of Counted Shadows-” the Confessor said unwillingly.

“Prophecy,” Cara spat. “We are building a new future. One no one has predicted.”

“Cara-” Darken began.

She wheeled on him, snarling. “We were not abandoned because our Lord Rahl had failed. D’Hara still stood. The House of Rahl still stood. We fell because of the boneheaded stupidity of Darken Rahl. He fathered a Confessor son and failed to check the Confessor’s powers. Because he feared our immunity to Confession, our strength, Nicholas Rahl destroyed us. I won’t let that happen.”

“How-” the wizard started.

Cara looked pointedly at Kahlan.

“I- with him!?” Kahlan shook her head. “She’s lying. Richard-”

“Quiet!” Cara shouted, her own fury coursing through her with each overly loud thump of her heart. “Answer her question. No lying.” She told Richard.

“We could only go back in time through a combination of the powers of the Agiel, Orden, and Confession.” Richard said gently. “You made sure we could find a Confessor. You were so brave.”

Darken was looking speculatively at the Mother Confessor.

“You will not have sex with Confessors.” Cara ordered him. One of the Mord’Sith snickered and Cara felt herself relax slightly. She softened her tone. “I don’t plan to run D’Hara.”

“Your wish is my command,” Darken said sardonically.

“Where is our son?” Cara demanded. ”Tell the truth.”

“He died. The camp he was training at was hit with Blue Fever.” Darken said, feet shifting like he expected her to punch him. “He died of pneumonia.”

“Then he was weak.” Cara said stiffly, grief and rage pouring through her anew. She refused to look at Richard, knowing he would try to give her sympathy. Instead she looked at the Mother Confessor’s vindictive joy and let her own resolve harden.

“We will all go down the mountain together.” Cara decided. “Within your discretion, do what you think will keep the Boxes together and mine during the trip,” she told her sisters. “When we get to a castle, call the heads of Temples and the generals and the lords,” she said to Darken.

Before they left the clearing, she paused. “You will all be loyal to me.” She looked at the outsiders. “Within your discretion, do what you can to convince the Midlands Council to surrender. If you can’t, come back and we’ll come up with a new strategy.” The Mother Confessor stared coldly at Cara and Cara smiled. “Except you, Richard. I need you to tell my sister Mord’Sith what you saw.”

Richard clenched his jaw and scowled even harder, clearly fighting the words that came out. “Yes, Mistress.”

Cara would protect the world from the future they had seen. This world would be better. She had the strength to make it so.


End file.
